A need exists for a chair and system that does not allow post tension and/or pre-stressed cables to slide around once in position, since the sliding of the cables can lead to damage to the cables or damage to structures being supported or reinforced by the cables, which can lead to costly repair.
A further need exists for a chair and system that does not create a void inside or under a post tension and/or pre-stressed cable chair, since such voids can prevent materials such as concrete from filling the voids. When materials, such as wet concrete being poured, are prevented from filling the voids, the structural strength and integrity of the concrete upon drying is compromised.
A need exists for a chair and system that can be installed faster and easier, which can save money and time.
A need also exists for a chair and system that does not require “tie-wire”, which can cut into post tension and/or pre-stressed cable protective sleeves and cause wear, tear and/or corrosion.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.